Alone Part 1
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: It had been far to long by the time she was able to come back. Everyone had moved on and,   had lives, She could not go home, she had made her choice, she wondered if it was a mistake coming back, yet every action has a reaction. SESS/KAG
1. Kagome

YES I am back, YES I know I have alot of storys to update, I cant promise anything though IM super busy with my online boutique and 3 kids, but ill try. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!

It had been far to late by the time she came back. Much time had passed, the well had separated her for to long. But, she could not blame the well, or the jewel or even Inuyasha. By the time she was able to come back Inuyasha and Kikyo had wed, and Kiko and Miroku were expecting their 3rd child.

Kagome took in a deep breath from the top of the hill she was on, she was thinking over everything. She had only been back a few months, she knew she could never return to her own time, she had made a choice, a final choice, was it stupid? She thought she would come back to his open arms, yet she did not, so was her return unwise, stupid? She left her family, yet she did have a family here. She had spent many nights with kaede talk to her about this stuff on her mind. The old woman would just smile and tell her that her life was not a mistake and that her presents here was not a mistake and that even though it was her decision to return she had a reason for being here, every action has a reaction.

"Every action has a reaction" Kagome said to her self, now wear her miko clothing, she sighed again.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"

Kagome smiled, her thoughts leaving her, Rin was calling, Rin always made her smile. Kagome turned to see Rin running up the hills steps.

"Lady Kagome come on, Lady Sango is going to have her baby!"

Kagome smiled big and ran down to the child and grabbed her hand, she was not going to miss this. When Kagome had come back Rin was in the care of the village, she had not seen Sesshomaru and still to this day had not seen him. Kagome rushed into the hut "Sango!"

Kagome knelt by her

side and held her hand, Kaede was being Sango's mid wife "Its time to push" she told her,

Kagome watched in .amazement as strong Sango gave birth to her 3rd child. It was a site to see and very heart warming, Kagome got goose bumps and she had a smile on her face that she didn't even know she had.

Kagome held the baby as Kaede cleaned sango. She looked at the tiny baby, she could not believe that sango now had 3 kids, she was only 18. Of course that was normal in this time. Kagome was 19, and by their standards she should be married and have 3 kids herself. Sango gave sango the baby and left her to be with Miroku and their little family.

When Kagome left the hut she came apon Kikyo and Inuyasha,

"Did they have their brat"

She wanted to sit him, yet his wife may have a small problem with that.

"Inuyasha that's rude" She told him, but of course he was not hearing her,

"Yes its a boy" Kagome answer as she watched Kikyo rub her now swollen womb, she would be having a baby in a few months.

"Well, I need to run, Ill be back in awhile" She said before running off,

"Now what she got to do that's so important" Inuyasha asked, of course he was met with no reply.

* * *

Bathing, that's what was so important, leave it to Inuyasha not to notice the blood on her, she had just help a girl give birth for crying out loud. Kagome was joined by Rin. Rin spent her days with kaede but her knights with Kagome.

"Sango's new baby sure is cute" Rin said as she washed her hair,

"Yes he is" Kegome said,

"When is lady Kagome going to have a baby?" Rin asked,

of course this was a shock, she smile "One day Rin" Of course she would normally say, 'im to young' but that was not correct in this time.

"Well I wanna be there when you have your baby!" Rin said,

Kagome just smiled, and then went underwater.

Kagomt tucked Rin in, the poor child was already asleep. Kagome when to the small window, it was a cool night, she missed heaters. In the distance she could hear the new baby cry, she smiled, remembering Rins question. Before Kagome could have a baby, she would have to fall in love, but the person she thought she loved was already married, and then men in this time were...different, of course she was not really into the guys in her time, of course she knew deep in her heart that she would most likely want a demon and not a human after all Inuyasha was demon, they were different. Kagome smiled and remembered Kouga, he would have her, her smiled faded, she could not be alone forever could she?

No, she was not one of those people who could be alone, she was in love with love, she wanted to love and to be loved, of course right now she was denying that. Maybe one day she would take kouga up on his offer, he was the only other person she could even come close to thinking of.

Kagome sighed "Every action, has a reaction"


	2. Change

Kagome started living a role, everyday was almost the same, she would wake, make breakfast, help in the fields while teaching Rin. She would go to Sango and Mirokus and help out , and on some days her and Miroku would save a near by village from a demon, and that was on a good day.

But today was a little different. She woke up, made breakfast and went to the fields. But today it was not just her and Rin, it was her, Rin and a wee baby, Sangos 3 month old baby boy, yoko. Sango and Miroku wanted to take the other two out for the day, and Kaede was trading with a near by village, so that left her alone, with a baby, and a kid.

Yep, today would not be like all the other days, for she was not in the field for more than a hour before a young boy in brown clothing ran up,

"Miko Kagome, Miko Kagome!"

Kagome stood, the baby resting against her belly in a sling.

"Is something wrong?" She asked,

"Yes come quick! the half demon Inuyasha is asking for you!"

Kagome was confused, why would he be calling her? What could he possibly need her for?

The baby in the sling cried, and then, it hit her, "kikyo, come on Rin!"

-

Kagome made it just in time to deliver her former lovers, wife's, baby. Was it bed time yet?

"Kagome do something!" Inuyasha rushed her,

She knew what to do, but she had never done it alone.

"Here" She handed over Sango's baby to Inuyasha "Here"

"I aint hold him!"

Kagome let out a sigh and then handed the baby to Rin, who was 12.

"It is time" Kikyo said calm, which scared Kagome a little, the woman should be screaming,

"Ok"

So, calm as could be, she and Kikyo delivered the baby, it was a girl, and it was beautiful.  
-

Kagome and Rin left as soon as the baby was born, no need to stick around,

They walked out the door and down the dirt road,

"Inuyasha's baby was sure pretty" Rin said, unknowing of Inuyasha and Kagomes small past,

"Yes she was" Kagome said in a sall daze,

"So the half breed brings forth a child"

It sent a shock up her spine, that voice, a voice she had not heard in over 3 years,

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled, running to him,

Of course it had only been a few months since Rin had seen him,

Kagome looked up at his face and swallowed,

"Have you lost your ability to speak miko?"

"No" She answered quickly,

Sesshomaurs eyes moved to the sling she wore "Its Sango's" Kagome answered, seeing what he was looking at,

"Have you not a child of your own miko?"

Of course she knew he knew better, surly he could smell she was still pure,

"What do you want Sesshomaru"

"It would seem you forget just who you are speaking to miko"

"I know who you are, have you forgot who I am?" She asked holding her hip,

No, he knew who she was, and how she was, truth be told, he like her spark...sometimes.

"Tell me of my brothers child, it is pure human or a half breed"

Kagome sigh, of course, "Half demon, I assume it is because of Kikyos miko powers"

"Indeed" he answered looking off,

"Kagome?" a voice yelled in the distances,

Kagome looked off, Sango and Miroku were running up,

"It seems they worry for the child" Sesshomaru spoke not looking at her, she was not looking at him,

"We are ok Sango" Kagome said, taking the sling from around her and handing it over to Sango,

"We felt a great power, forgive us, it has been awhile, we were unaware it was you Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku spoke,

Sessshomaru eyed him with his nose in the air, Sesshomaru didn't really like the fact that they felt 'better' when they found it was he they felt.

"Sesshomaru is here because Inuyasha and Kikyo had their baby" Kagome spoke,

Sango and Miroku blinked "Oh" Sango said,

"Guess we should pay them a visit" Miroku said, "Will you be joining us?" He asked looking at Sesshomaru, who was no longer looking at him,

"No" Was all he said,

"Ill go back!" Rin shouted,

"Ok Rin" Sango agreed.

"Well I'm going to go wash off" Kagome stated looking at her blood covered hands,

"Well becareful" Sango spoke,

Kagome smiled that all knowing smile "I will"

So Sango and Miroku, with the kids went up the road, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome, alone.


	3. Enter Sesshomaru

"Are you sure you don't want to see her"

"I have no real interest in the child"

"Oh, ok"

Kagome began to walk to the near by brook to clean herself and she noted that the now older, taller male was following her.

"Is Rin making herself useful to you"

She looked back "Oh yes, she is a very well-behaved girl"

Kagome reached the brook and stepped in with her clothing on.

Sesshomaru watched, his hand resting on his sword. Kagome tried not to let him bother her as she washed off the blood from her arms, but her eyes met with his "Is there something I can do, for you?"

"One always thought one would get cleaner by bathing in the nude, miko"

She blushed "Yeah, ill take a bath later?"

"You have grown, yet you are still unmarried"

"So you noticed did you"

He smirked,

She rose an eye brow,

"Has my brothers lust for another spoiled you from it all"

Kagome made her way out of the brook "I will admit it set me back, but it's not why im not married, would you like some tea or something, you seem to have a lot of questions"

"Knowledge is power miko"

"Uh hu"

She began to walk to her hut, Sesshomaru following once again behind her.

Inuyasha noticed from afar "What he doing now" He huffed, Rin peeked out of the hut "Maybe they are having tea!"

"Yeah, tea, that bastard don't drink tea" Inuyasha didn't like the looks of this at all.

Sesshomaru sat at her small wooden table and watched her as she made tea for them both.

"It's been a long time, I was wondering where you were"

"Think of me often miko"

She looked back "Um, no, should I?"

"As long as you do not forget me and the power I hold"

She gave him a flat look "I doubt you would let any of us forget"

She sat and gave him his tea "Well ask away"

"Why are you unwed"

"Let's just say I am picky"

"You no longer have the taste for human men"

"I have no taste for a boring life"

He looked at her "You are getting older, soon no man will want you"

"Thanks, since your so interested in my love life all the sudden, why not hook me up"

"Hook you up, I do not understand these terms"

She laughed "Fine me a mate?"

He sipped her tea and looked at her more, she felt uneasy, why all the sudden was he peeked. He finished his tea and sat it down, he then stood. She looked up,

"Do not marry" He then walked out, she quickly got up and ran out "Wait, you're not really going to play match maker are you!?"

He never did give her an answer, and she would not see him again for another 4 months.

Inuyasha had questioned her, she of course told him that his brother was just being nosy and nothing weird happened, well any more weird than the great killer having tea with her.

She had to admit their tea time did stick out in her mind a lot, it was vastly different than fighting him.

But for every question there is an answer and for every answer there is another thought, he asked, she told and now he was thinking.


End file.
